


Drop of Sunshine

by TheNineTailedFox



Series: Sunshine for Everyone! [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Chronological order of events, Difference in endings, Everyone lives, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags/Characters to Be Added, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNineTailedFox/pseuds/TheNineTailedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda Lockhart is a young mutant who stumbles across a legend and nightmare, James Buchanan Barnes. Little does he know, he saved her life when she was younger and she promised to return the favor, and that's exactly what she does.</p><p>With patience, kindness, and eventual love, Zelda Lockhart brings in a ray of sunshine to Barnes' life. A ray of sunshine he's not to sure he'll be able to let go, even if it means protecting her.</p><p>(Specific scenes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.

He should never have gone to that museum, obviously, Hydra would have looked there first. He wanted his memories back. Bucky rested against a rough brick wall in an old alleyway, he managed to hitch as far as he could away from the city. He ended up in some emptied town near the coast. He let out a heavy sigh and instantly hissed in pain as he pulled his hand away from his abdomen, he watched as blood seeped lethargically across his skin, staining the black shirt in the sticky red liquid. Bucky let out a deep breath as he put his hand roughly back against the wound. The pain had dulled slightly as he rested there, but the pain started to return. A safer place to rest is what he needed, somewhere out of the rain and away from the street lights. He needed to heal.

Bucky briefly thought about going to a hospital, however, there would be so many cameras and with as many people searching for him as there were. He needed to stay low, very low. His mind wandered to the apartment complex he had passed before he stopped in this alley. He figured it would be better to stay away from those as well, though he had the utmost confidence in his ability to break in and not being caught, this wound would undoubtedly make him a little clumsy. If he were to be caught and the police called, he would have to start his run again. With this wound, he would not be getting very far.

This could not get much worse, he thought to himself as he stared at the night sky above.

As he looked into the sky he could see dark brewing storm clouds blotting out the moon, the rain that had started to dribble from the sky started to pour. Thunder rolled about as a flash of lightning shot through the night. He flinched, his eyes glanced at his metal arm, not exactly the best idea to be out in this storm right now. His gaze wandered the alleyway and he noticed a door. Slowly, he got to his feet his eyes appraised the building he rested on. It seemed to be an old warehouse, clearly still in use, but a warehouse normally did not have people in it at this time of night. Depending on what type of business was conducted in the warehouse, he may find a first aid kit - one or two at least. He felt a sliver of hope as he jiggled the door handle, becoming slightly annoyed that it was indeed locked. He noticed a small keypad, if he knocked it down, there was probably an alarm that would be affected. He glanced around and saw a fire escape, those metal ones, however, this one had the ladder pulled up. It would be hard to reach it, but he could manage. Within minutes Bucky managed to grab the ledge and he climbed till he lithely landed against the metal stairs. He let out a soft sigh when the metal shook lightly but made no other noise.

Within seconds of moving from his spot, he became soaked to the bone and it really started to affect him. He felt colder and more tired. He felt like he wanted to curl up back in that spot and just sleep. However, he knew it would only end with his death. Though at times, he felt like he deserved it, he had to redeem himself.

This time, when he tried the door, it swung open easily, he caught it before it could bang on anything. Clearly, the owner of this place did not seem worried about someone getting in through here. He carefully entered the building and let it shut with a soft click. His eyes looked about but noticed no lights seemed to be on. Lightning flashed again and it gave him a good layout below. It would seem there were three floors to this place. Currently, he stood on a catwalk that surrounded lights, obviously, this needed when lights needed to be changed they needed to come up here to reach them. The second floor below did not fill the whole room. It was at the back and it looked like the front of a normal house. A door with windows on it. He didn't see any lights, but it made him cautious. If those were living quarters, then he needed to be wary, someone might be here. However, one person in such a big warehouse. It would be easy to outmaneuver them. Finally, the main floor seemed to be filled with cars and other vehicles, he could see a raised area that led to the door of the living quarter where he could see a counter and a fridge. He thought perhaps it would be the kitchen area or dining spot.

With all the grace and speed of an assassin, Bucky easily made his way below. He'd try the kitchen first and move from there. He passed the cars, his eyes always glanced to the living quarter at the back. He watched for lights or movement, anything that might tell him he wasn't alone.

Finally, in the kitchen, Bucky started to rummage slowly, using lightning as his only source of light until that is until he found a flashlight. Carefully, he used the item against the drawers, turning it off whenever he moved to a different spot. He started to get more frustrated when he realized there was no first-aid kit. His eyes wandered to the living quarter and he froze. The door was open. He moved back and he felt something bump into his back. He spun, his hand pulled out his gun but when he pointed, no one was there. He glanced down to see a dog. It wagged happily at Bucky and looked like it was about to bark. Desperately Bucky tried to hush him, not wanting to hurt the dog. And that's when it hit him.

Dogs can't open doors.

____________________________________________

I knew I had heard something, I thought that I had heard the door in the rafters open and at first I threw it to the wind. There could be no way someone got that high. I double checked to make sure no one could reach that ladder. Yet, I saw a flash of light in the kitchen and I started to freak out. Someone had gotten into my warehouse.

When moving downstairs, I moved as quietly as I possibly could and when I opened the door my very dumb and loyal dog - Beowulf - padded out in front of me. I paused but realized that if I got to a phone quick enough, I could get in a car and call for Beowulf. That sounded like a good enough plan! Even better, Beowulf seemed to follow whoever got in and I could hear where they were. Suddenly I heard a loud yelp from my dog and the slamming of a door. I froze.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly, panicking when I suddenly heard the pounding of feet. I dashed as quick as I could towards the door that led out, I knew Jackie always slept in his warehouse, he was only a few doors down. I could make it! However, I felt something snag the back of my tank top and I was yanked backward. I swung a fist in a blind panic and heard a curse erupt in front of me. I swung again, but this person blocked it. We wrestled and the person got me to the ground. "What do you want!" I screamed, a hand came to slam over my mouth. My shouts became muffled and quiet. I could hear Beowulf scratch and bark at the door loudly. Lightning lit up the warehouse and I saw the silhouette of a man. At least I figured by the shape and strength, my assailant was a man.

Quite suddenly,  I felt something cold brush beneath my nose, I realized they were plugging my nostrils - cutting my air supply. I thrashed wildly beneath them, that is when I heard them speak. "I'm sorry…" Definitely a man - strangely familiar by voice. They sounded so broken. That's when I made a connection, the cold metal on my nose was a hand. I only ever knew one person with a metal arm.

If it wasn't who I thought, I have screwed anyway. I pried the hand away from my mouth, gasping for breath and stammering as I felt the hand forcing its way back to my mouth. "J…James…Bu…Buchanan…Barnes!" I managed beneath their hand, desperately hoping he understood me. The body on top of mine froze, the hands at my face moved, however, the weight of his body on my didn't leave. I coughed and wheezed as I gulped air in. I felt myself relaxing as I could finally breathe normally.

"You know my name," More of a statement than a question.

"Yes…I-I do. I don't…know, know you. I just…I know of you…" I whispered hesitantly, I could no longer see the figure in front of me, and I could only pray that this truly was James Buchanan Barnes. I squirmed beneath him, uncomfortable as scenarios raced through my mind.

"How" The man demanded in an instant, I felt his hands wrap around my wrists, keeping me from squirming.

"The…the ah museum. You're in there." I responded quietly - I had always been a bad liar. My heart raced in my chest, unsure of how he would react. As time passed, I understood, this had to be Bucky. However my answer didn't seem good enough, he stayed exactly where he was.

"You are lying." Barnes hissed, his tone dropping to a dangerous note. His hand released my wrist, I felt him shift, and I freaked out as I thrashed beneath him. Why was I such a bad liar!

"How," Bucky demanded instantly.

"N…no! No! It's…it's only partly true!" I squeaked out as I tried my best to stay calm.

"Partly? What's the other part." He growled, I felt his hand return to my wrist as it had started to push roughly on his chest.

"I…look I was…I was supposed to be an asset. For Hydra. They…my family…" I paused. I remembered that night well, how panicked my Father had been, how my Mother had rushed me up the stairs and tried her absolute best to hide me. I remember the sound of glass breaking and the screams of mercy my Mother cried below me. How they found me and smiled. I took a deep breath. "…you…you knew my Father. When they…when you were sent…you remembered him and you couldn't do it/ So they sent others…my Father…he tried to tell you…he told you to run, and you did. But you came back. You came back after a few days…just in time…to see my parents killed…and…I was young. I was very young. I think I…I had to have been eight. You saved me…you ran with me - a year at least, I think. You…you found me a home. I haven't seen you since. You…I had a lot of nightmares, you held me a lot. The metal arm. I thought…I thought it may have been you. Figured I'd try." I explained, trying my best not to break down as I spoke about the past. I really did remember Bucky hold me when I cried. I remember, at first, Bucky never touched me with his metal arm. It wasn't until I woke up screaming that he held me with both arms. I remember how cold and smooth it had been, with those grooves.

"I…know you?" He let that rest in the air. The bark of Beowulf caught my attention, but I decided not to move. The rain on the metal roof clanged loudly, the thunder that rolled through the night became the only sounds filling the silence.

"At one point…yeah…" I whispered, trying me best to keep my tone soothing.

"Name…what's…what is your name?" Bucky demanded from me, I blinked.

"Zelda Marie Lockhart." I murmured gently. I felt him freeze up at the end of my name fell from my mouth. Suddenly, he growled, I felt my heart seizing up. He let go of my wrist, I heard a clap and realized he was holding his head. I felt myself breathe heavier. Had I just activated the Winter Soldier? Was I about to be killed?

"I…I do know you," He whispered quietly, he sounded utterly shocked about this revelation.

"I'm…glad you remember me. Could…ah…could you maybe…get off me? You're a little heavy sweetness," I murmured hesitantly. I felt him pause once again, he did get off me, careful as he stood up. I readied to get myself off the floor when he grabbed my forearm as he pulled me to my feet. I paused, I didn't really know what else to do at this point. I decided it would be best to turn some lights on, I moved towards the platform holding my kitchen and breakfast area. As I brushed past Bucky, I felt him grab my wrist again. "I just wanted to turn the lights on."

He held fast a little longer before he released my arm. I walked swiftly to the kitchen, I could hear the stagger in his movements and the grunts of pain as he did his best to follow me. I leaned over the counter feeling for the light switch, the kitchen flooded with the calming yellow lights. I turned around to face my…guest, only to find him looming over me. Bright blue eyes stared at me with a hard look. His jaw clenched and unclenched and I noticed the hand holding fast to his abdomen. I pursed my lips, unsure of what to say or do. I brushed my silver braid over my shoulder, unsure of anything.

Bucky opened his mouth when all of a sudden the silence was cut by a loud bloodcurdling howl from my living quarters. I gasped and brushed passed Bucky as I hurried to the door. When I opened it, Beowulf whined and brushed against me, I squatted down as I brushed my hands through his brownish white fur. His large head nuzzled against my chest as he gave a small whimper. He circled around me again and again, I smiled, he had been worried - he only let me hold him briefly as he started to circle me again. I glanced over at Bucky, worried as I came to notice how pale he was. I ducked into the living quarters as I rushed upstairs and I grabbed a first aid kit. I came out, only to see Bucky let out a heavy sigh and slid down against the counters.

"Hey!" I called to him, quickening my footsteps as I came to plop down beside him. I reached out to him, his hand shot forward and gripped mine tightly. "…it's okay, I want to help." I murmured as I rested my other hand carefully over my own. His eyes flickered up to mine, his eyes moved back down to our intertwined hands. I saw his eyes widen, his mouth became a thin line, I could see the disgust as he suddenly recoiled from my touch as if he had just touched a hot stove.

He said nothing as I reached back towards his shirt, carefully pulling up to see the damage. I tried to be more careful and slow with my movements so I wouldn't startle him. I gasped as I saw the damage, crimson liquid gushed from a large cut on his abdomen. I felt Beowulf come behind me, came around to sit beside me. "Will he bite?" Bucky inquired as Beowulf laid down and started to snuffle Bucky's pants.

"No. Not unless I tell him to," I smiled briefly, I noticed his stare. He just stared. "Give me a moment." I murmured gently as I moved towards the kitchen to grab a towel. Once I had a towel I started back towards him. Beowulf had moved, now he sat up, wagging expectantly at Bucky as he nuzzled at his arm.

"What…what is he doing?" Bucky  looked up at me, with a confused look. I ducked my head to hide a smile as I wet the towel and started to wipe the blood away so I could see the exact spot of the cut.

"He wants you to pet him," I stated with a grin. Bucky seemed hesitant as he reached out carefully, Beowulf stopped panting as Bucky made contact, Bucky paused. Beowulf didn't move, just stared at him. Bucky started to pet his head and Beowulf leaned into his hand. I saw Bucky smile - a very small smile, but still a smile. Suddenly, Bucky jerked away as I wiped at the blood. His eyes wide as he looked up at me. "Sorry." I murmured, I got up to grab more towels. I got some wet, while I left others dry. Bucky was watching me very carefully.

"Have you done this before?" He questioned suspiciously.

"My sister is a nurse. I used to get into a lot of fights when I was younger…usually, she ended up patching me up - as long as it wasn't too bad. I really…do not like hospitals and I would throw fits. Even busted my last doctor's lip. When she patched me up, I watched her. I have a fair idea on cleaning and stitching up shallow wounds, luckily, it seems it's just the case with yours. Although…if you'd rather do it, I understand." I knew that he would have problems. I wasn't so sure that someone trying to fix his wounds would be a smart idea. He stared at me for a time.

He started to grab items from the first aid kit. "I'll do it myself." I nodded and sat across from him, I pulled my knees up to my chest and I began to pick at my toes. I heard Beowulf whimper before he came trotting over towards me, he plopped down beside me. Bucky stared for a moment, before continuing on with healing his wound.

Silence fell between us as Bucky finally managed to finish fixing himself up. Bucky rose from where he stood, he winced and held his hand over the bandage. He took in a deep breath as he held onto the counter, I rose as well, my hands fluttered out. "You…do you need a place to stay?" Bucky's eyes shot up towards me, wide with surprise.

"…where?" He questioned me, his eyes roaming over the warehouse. I pointed over towards the living quarters.

"Here. I'm here every now and again. I only stay here when I get into my projects. This place is owned by me, it's sturdy and has yet to fail me when it comes to plumbing and keeping low from people. There aren't any cameras are in any of these warehouses except the one at the end of the block with a giant purple garage door. I have a bed on the second floor of the quarters, bathroom, essentials basically. Kitchen and dining room out here. Intruders are rare, considering the people who own the warehouses.

"Who owns the place?" Bucky questioned cautiously.

"People who really don't do names." I gave a smaller smile at that, honestly, I really didn't like talking about the yard owners. They weren't people to mess with.

"…why?" Bucky whispered he sounded so unsure.

"Why, what?" I blinked out of curiosity.

"Why…why are you helping me…?" Bucky snapped, his eyes blazing. I seemed cautious, untrusting (totally understandable), and very lost with all things happening.

I tilted my head to the side and glanced at Beowulf. I pet his large head as he nuzzled my thigh. I looked back up at Bucky, still smiling. "Because, you never leave someone behind." Bucky physically jolted at my statement, his eyes widened as he stared at me. I hesitated, unsure if I said something wrong.

When I saw tears flow from his eyes, I completely panicked.

____________________________________________________________

_"…with you till the end of the line."_

_"I won't leave you behind, Bucky."_

Bucky stared at her and felt something warm run over his cheek. This made the girl a bit frantic. "H-hey! I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry!" She shook her hand in front of her, she seemed at a loss of action. Bucky lifted his flesh hand and touched his cheek. When had he last cried? "How about you sleep on it? I can take the couch," She smiled again, she held out her hand to him, as an offer he supposed. Bucky stared at her hand, this was his best bet at a peaceful place to recuperate. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he did know that she seemed very genuine.

Bucky watched her just a bit longer, and with her smile and the hand offered out to him, Bucky couldn't help but think of her as a ray of sunshine right after a real bad storm.

"Thank you," Bucky murmured as he took her hand and she helped him to his feet. She slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk towards the living quarters. He paid close attention as she softly chattered at his side, she looked up at him and smiled brightly.

That smile reminded him of a little ray of sunshine.

 


	2. Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a rough night, but luckily, Zelda is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a repost of a previous chapter I had up, this does contain a scene where Bucky has a panic attack.

At most, a week had passed since Bucky made the decision to stay in the warehouse, at first he had decided that it might be best to leave, however after he witnessed Zelda practically fight someone because they threatened to talk to authorities about Bucky. In that moment, he decided to stay.

For the most part, Bucky enjoyed his rest, he enjoyed the quiet mornings on himself and the evenings that would become lively whenever Zelda came over to check on him or to work on her projects. At some point, Bucky found himself looking forward to her company. After being alone for so long, he had a companion who seemed to understand him rather well. Zelda honestly distracted him from the past and the future. She had become a ground for him, despite how short of time they were together. She always had such a positive outlook on life, she loved to talk which filled the conversation more on her end, he did start to talk with her but more often than not it came out very snarky and sarcastic. When he did need to talk, Zelda seemed more than willing to listen to him. She would be very patient and her gentle tone calmed him considerably.

No matter how hard Bucky tried, he couldn't hold his problems in anymore. It helped that he didn't feel judged or hated. He felt that Zelda genuinely cared about what happened to him, which made it easier for him to open up about his problems. Even despite his anger and frustrations, Zelda managed to soothe him. Granted, it did not always work, and when it didn't Zelda gave him space. But she always made sure that he was okay.

While her kindness and patience certainly changed his pace - just as a whole - he found that he had come very fond of the way she acted around him. At first, Zelda flinched then and again when he reached out to help her with something and he truly understood that. He had hurt her, her body only moved from instinct. Now, she seemed to be at complete ease with him. She rarely if ever reacted to him in terror or panic. Honestly, Bucky didn't know whether to be impressed or to think of her as stupid because of how nonchalant she acted near him, regardless of what mood he was in.

This had been the most peaceful time of his life since his escape from Hydra. No cryostasis, no experiments, no murders, no blood, no gunshots, nothing. Just good company, music, and lots of sunshine. Granted, he did find it boring at times, he wouldn't change it for the world. Boring is just what he needed. Although, that being said, he didn't want to sit and do nothing so he started to help Zelda with her projects. Eventually, he started his own projects. He had a miniature garden at the windows, he found tending to herbs was more relaxing than he thought, he also began to customize his own motorbike. He really treasured his time here.

Bucky found himself enjoying more and more things. He enjoyed just sitting and reading, he enjoyed watching Zelda work on her projects, he enjoyed watering his herbs, perhaps the one thing he enjoyed the most was food. Food had become something he really looked forward to. Zelda, having cooked for her family for some time, made really good food. Most of what she made were things he had never tasted before. At first, it had been very odd having someone sitting beside him whilst eating, however, he came to look forward to eating with her.

Despite what little communication they had, if he were honest with Zelda, he was very glad to have broken into her warehouse. If he hadn't...Bucky would never have met her. She offered him aid in his time of need and he found her trustworthy. At times when he became paranoid, she'd allow him to tail her without getting angry. At one point in time, he ended up sitting in her bedroom, convinced she would try to contact Hydra. She was patient and for that he was grateful. He had never found another so willing to help another…not since Steve.

The longer Bucky stayed the more he started to hope he could become a permanent piece in the warehouse. He knew he couldn't but when staying here, he didn't feel like he had to run. Zelda gave him space when needed and always came back to pick up the pieces. He relied on her, especially when it came to his nightmares. Whenever she stayed, he always felt…safer. Her presence alone had been a soothing safety blanket.

However, he did not have Zelda this night to ward off the evil in his mind.

Bucky woke in a cold sweat, his breathing uneven and ragged. He felt his chest tighten and his vision seemed to flux when he stood up. He staggered from the bed to move towards the landline within the warehouse. Bucky felt the cold wood beneath his feet as he dragged himself towards the phone. He made it and reached to grab the cord, his eyes started to water and blur. For a moment, he thought he saw a silhouette in the corner of his peripherals, he jerked and stared at a man. Blood washed down his face and his eyes were white, Bucky almost screamed as the phone dropped into his lap. Zelda had him memorize her number in case he needed anything. The man before him started to reach out his hand - Bucky had managed to type the number in. His vision started to create a tunnel as he began to hyperventilate. "Pick up, damn it!" Bucky practically screamed as he buried his head against the cement.

He heard a click, she had finally picked up.

____________________________________________________________________

I blinked wearily as my phone blasted an unfamiliar ringtone. I only used it for one phone, my warehouse. I changed it after Bucky came into the picture - I thought it was really funny. The song, Star Spangled Banner Man, rang through my room. When I picked up my phone, I realized the time, it was two a.m. I felt rather worried considering how early in the morning it was. "Bucky," I grumbled into the receiver, my voice still thick with sleep. I breathed in deep, rolling onto my back and rubbing my eyes. "It's…it's like two a.m. S'wrong?" Zelda murmured gently, on the other end, Bucky sounded like he was choking.

Suddenly, I heard his voice. He choked out desperately, his voice sounding panicked and lost. "Zelda…!"

I froze for a moment, he must've had a nightmare. "Give me a minute or two, I'll be right there," I promised solemnly as I rushed to pull a pair of jeans on. I didn't hang up quite yet, I figured it would be better not to hang up the phone. "

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be right there Bucky." She promised but he noticed she did not hang up. "Bucky, I want you to talk to me, okay sweetheart, talk to me." Bucky clutched at his chest in pain, he took in deep breaths doing his best not to pass out.

"Can’…can't…breathe…" Bucky gasped out, he sounded like he was in pain. I clambered into my car as I shot down the driveway and onto the road. I took in a deep breath, trying my best to stay focused on the task at hand. I had to get to Bucky.

"Shhh, listen to me, okay? Breathe. Breathe with me, okay Bucky," I took in deep breaths, trying to make them smooth and easy. I heard him try to mimic me, taking in deep shaky breaths. Slowly, they started to normalize a little bit. I noticed that I was nearing the block my warehouse sat on. "You're doin' great. I'm almost there." I didn't hear a response, but I kept breathing deeply into the phone, praying that he was mimicking me. I saw the warehouse and pulled right in front. I tore my keys from the ignition and ended the call as I sprinted to the door. My hands fumbled briefly with the keys, but I managed. As I opened the door it creaked open as I shut it swiftly behind me. I saw Bucky leaning against one of the steel poles - he was cowering.

"Zelda…?" I heard him cry out loudly, his voice wavering as he did so. I rushed to his side, sliding against the wood floor as I came to a stop just beside him. He looked up from the floor, tears streaking his face, and my hands fluttered forward. He seemed dazed as he reached out for me.

"Oh, darlin'…" I murmured quietly as I rested a hand on his arm. He let out a small sob, I blinked, uncertain of what to do. This was certainly a new area for me. He shook uncontrollably as he pulled at me, trying to bring himself closer. I pulled so that he rested more against my lap than before. Softly I murmured to Bucky, small nonconsequential things, but it seemed to help him calm down. Hesitantly, I started to run my fingers through his hair. Slowly, he seemed to unravel. Eventually, Bucky lifted his head from my lap, his bright blue eyes glistened with water and confusion. I offered a small smile - I had gotten a hold of his hand at some point and tried to offer comfort as I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles, still trying my best to keep a calm and gentle tone as I spoke.

"It…hurts," Bucky whispered to me, his eyes falling towards our entwined hands. He started to sob again, I could feel my heart ache for him. I had no idea what I should do. I had never been in the situation before! I could see from his hard gaze, and clenched teeth, he was probably thinking about what he's done.

"I…I understand honey. I understand," I whispered, trying my best to keep him calm. I rested my hand against his cheek, being careful as I held him fast, slowly I started to rock back and forth. "Bucky, darling, I need you to breathe with me. Breathe, okay?" He nodded, curling more around me. His chest rose and fell with my own.

In and out.

 

In and out.

I didn't realize how much time had passed. I knew I would not be able to keep myself awake much longer, my eyes felt so heavy. Bucky started to stir once again, he turned in my lap so that his face looked right up at mine. He brought our entwined hands over his chest, his hand resting on his stomach. He seemed nervous as he looked over my shoulder, as soon as his eyes looked over my shoulder, all tension that had been there left him. "How're you feelin' sweetheart," I murmured quietly, he looked back to me, studying me for a moment, his response came as a hesitant nod. "Do you wanna go back to bed?"

He paused, his eyes glancing to his chest where our hands had stayed entwined. I looked out over the darkened warehouse, the only light came from the kitchen. Kind of creepy actually. When I looked down, Bucky had nodded again. Carefully, I untangled myself from him and helped him to his feet. I smiled kindly at him as I slid his arm over my shoulder and started to walk to the living quarters. He was certainly a lot heavier than I thought he'd be! I wouldn't be able to get him upstairs, so we only managed to get to the couch. A comfortable couch - Bucky and I seemed to have fallen asleep on that couch plenty of times. Not side by side, just…we both seemed to like naps. I slowly guided him to sit down and I pulled away to grab some blankets and change my clothes.

His hand shot out, grabbing my wrist and startling me. "Don't. Don't…leave, please." Bucky whispered he sounded pained. It was clear to me, that he did not want to be alone. I smiled and I gave him a side hug.

"I'm just going to grab some pillows, blankets, and change into some more comfortable clothes. I'll be back in less than two minutes, tops." I promised and threw him a smile. Bucky nodded and after holding my hand a bit longer, he released me. I rushed upstairs and got what I needed. I shucked my jeans off as I started to look through drawers, cursing to myself as I couldn't find any of my pajamas. My eyes ran over one of Bucky's shirts. I shirked off my own shirt as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

I hurried back downstairs and when I managed to get to the last step, my eyes fell over Bucky. I could see color rising in his cheeks. He stared at me, a confused look coming over him. "…my shirt…" He muttered in absolute confusion. I did my best to keep myself from laughing.

"Sorry, I really don't like sleeping in jeans. I couldn't find any of my pajama spares," I shrugged and let out a long yawn. I came over and threw the blanket over Bucky's legs. "We can do this one of two ways. I'll take the floor and you take the couch, or we both take the couch. What'll it be Bucky?" I explained.

"I'll take the ru…" Bucky barely got a word out before I folded my arms.

"You will sleep on that couch. No and, ifs, ors, or buts." I spoke firmly, Bucky stared at the pillow I had proceeded to place on the couch and she dropped the blanket on the ground. He didn't have a choice in this.

"Both of us on the couch," Bucky stated I smiled briefly. Bucky shuddered as a cold breeze blew over him. "Can…can I hold you?" Bucky spoke uncertainly. He looked so awkward, but I understood why he wanted me close - hell he would probably want anyone near him. However, the thought of Bucky holding me, certainly had my cheeks warming. I nodded a little and as he laid down on his side, I sat in front of him. I laid down and scooched back against his chest.

Bucky started to readjust, sliding his arm underneath me, and I had to readjust myself - his other arm coming to rest right over my waist. I let out a heavy sigh. My eyes fluttered as I felt sleep coming to take over me. "Good night Bucky…sweet dreams," I yawned nuzzling the soft pillow a little as I pulled my hair over my shoulder.

I must've been really tired, because, after some time, I heard his deep voice murmuring to me. "Thank you…Zelda."

I felt myself shifting just a little as he pulled me closer.


	3. Backseat Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets invested with Zelda's book.

Bucky watched Zelda for a time, she had been reading a book for a long time and he enjoyed simply watching her - this being said, he got very curious as to what she was reading. She sat in the papasan by the window, she had turned it so her back faced him. He glanced at the television that played some weird documentary about venus fly traps. Without another thought, Bucky stood slowly and made his way over to her, he looked over her shoulder curiously - wondering what could have her so captivated.

"She was fascinated with words. To her, words were things of beauty, each like a magical powder or potion that could be combined with other words to create powerful spells…" 

What he noticed as she held a pen - and in that moment he realized she wasn't reading, she was writing. She tapped the pen slowly against her wrist as she stared at the ivory pages. Bucky noticed other things she had written.

"Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's winning is done! Now if you know what you're worth then go out and get what you're worth,"

"But ya gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that," Bucky looked at Zelda with wide eyes. She smiled, staring up at him. She seemed to be rather amused. "It's a quote from the movie, Rocky. I always liked it, I didn't want to forget - so I wrote it down. Like a lot of the other bits in this. Some of it's mine, some of it's not. Just things I want to remember." Zelda looked down at the paper, her fingers carefully brushing over the inked words.

"It's…it's a good quote," Bucky murmured gently. She turned her attention back to the book and Bucky did as well. She waited a while until she turned the page. She flipped to a blank page and simply began to write, he became enraptured with how the ink flew across the page. Her words neat and elegant as it came as a cursive script with what Bucky would describe as Zelda flare. After she finished writing, she paused. He tilted his head curiously - not knowing why she didn't turn the page, however, she turned her head up towards him with a sweet smile. "Were you waiting for me?" Bucky questioned.

"Yup. Are you finished?" Zelda inquired, however, Bucky got distracted, he noticed when she blinked he could see her lashes brush against her skin. He noticed that on the outer rim of her iris had a dark gray ring, it seemed to shimmer in color as light reflected from it. The dark brown iris seemed to brighten as she tilted her head up towards him. Her thick wavy silver hair brushed to one side creating her willow's peak to be even more so.

"Yeah…" Bucky blinked, with a slight chuckle, she continued on - they did this for some time. Writing, him reading, and her turning the page.

Bucky actually found himself enjoying this little routine.


	4. Mind Reader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a little snappy with Zelda, in which her own snappiness reveals.

I sat on my papasan chair reading. Sunlight filtered through the windows, small particles of dust floating through the air. I took in a deep breath and let out a content sigh. In my moment of peace, I knew I should have treasured it more, Bucky came stomping into the room - looking as though he had just gotten out of a fight and crashed into the couch. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?" I inquired gently, not looking up from my book.

Bucky had come to the warehouse looking like this for almost a week. Part of me thought he might be hurting himself, another thought that I was the source or another likely problem - he was getting into fights. Bucky grunted, but I heard him. "I'm fine."

"So you say, yet you look like you just stepped into a chainsaw." A complete and utter exaggeration but I was trying to get a point across. Bucky glared at me, he stood and started to pace. Suddenly, on the end table at the couch, he cleared it all. The lamp crashed to the ground and I felt anger rising in my chest.

No, no. I had to stay calm.

"What would you know what I'm going through!?" Bucky screamed at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes, but his body angry. I carefully closed my book, setting it to the side.

"It's funny, because as much as you expect me to read your mind, I'm not actually seeing anything. It's almost like you have to speak to me to understand what the hell you're thinking. Funny that." My voice came out sterner than I expected. The way he had spoken - personally - I thought he expected me to know exactly what was going on.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Bucky stared at Zelda as she crossed her arms at him. He felts his jaws clench, as much as he didn't want to admit, she was right. How could she possibly know what had been happening? What had been happening…recently he'd been going on walks and this group of bikers always picked a fight with him. This, plus the anger he already held back, had just started to seep out. He couldn't help it. He felt so angry and he felt like he couldn't do anything. "I…" Bucky paused, but he didn't actually know what the hell to say.

"You…what? Am I supposed to guess?" He could tell she was upset with him. It would take a fool not to notice. Her normally gentle gaze had become hard set, those deep endless brown eyes engulfed him. Her wavy silver hair had been pushed to one side. Those full rosy lips pulled into a thin line. Her handsome face clenched and unclenched, it was clear to him she was biting her tongue the best she could. He let out a heavy sigh and came trodding over to her as he collapsed at her feet. He stared at his metal hand, unsure of what to tell her.

"I'm just…angry," Bucky whispered as he clenched his fist, only to let it relax.

"Why." It came out almost demanding, he felt a small smile pull at his lips. He came to learn fast that she was as stubborn as him.

"I…I don't know. I just am." Bucky tried to explain quietly.

"So you're hurting yourself?" Her voice raised a little, but Bucky turned towards her swiftly. He saw the movement had startled her.

"I wouldn't do that," Bucky murmured quietly, he moved to rest on his knees so he could pick up the items he had knocked off the table. He stared at one magazine a little longer than necessary before letting out a sigh. "I…I've gotten into a few fights. They hit first, I swear." He added the last bit, hoping that it would make her a little happier with him.

"Why, exactly are they picking fights with you Bucky." He saw her shoes and when he looked up, she stood over him with her arms crossed. She leaned down a little to meet his gaze. He grumbled and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She added. Damn girl, always a bit sarcastic.

"…because they were sayin' things I didn't like," Bucky stated as if that made it a whole lot better.

"Bucky, you can't just hit people because that said something you don't like." Zelda sighed heavily, clearly disappointed.

"They were saying bad things." Bucky protested.

"Like what." Zelda rolled her eyes, watching him.

Bucky pursed his lips. "They…they're just insulting everyone at the bar. Then…there was this couple - a real slim guy with a beautiful dame on his arm. She had more meat than him…they…these guys kept tryin' to hit on the girl. When the guy tried to stand up, they hit him. So I hit them. It turned into a rumble. Every time I go back…they keep wanting more." Bucky explained. He noticed how worried Zelda looked.

"Are you okay?" Her hand hovered over his bruised face.

"…yeah," Bucky murmured. He felt a little better, after talking about it. Suddenly, he felt very bad, he realized that he had probably broken the lamp. "Sorry…about the lamp."

"Hahaha! It's alright, just try not to break too much stuff." Zelda chortled as she started to help him pick up the glass. Bucky watched her for a moment and let out a small sigh.

"I'll try not to."


	5. Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky becomes dark and brooding, Zelda attempts to be respectful but fails - a little.

He did not remember why he had come out to the fire escape. Lately, he had been losing sleep. The nightmares became worse, not nearly as frequent, though, same with the panic attacks. He still had them, just…not as much. Zelda had worried, but he did not tell her what happened. He didn't want to worry her anymore - he noticed that she worried enough, he didn't want to add to it. When he woke up today, he woke with a cold sweat. He spaced and practically ignored Zelda whenever she asked him what the matter was. What could he say?

Bucky wanted to be alone.

Which brought him to where he was now. He sat on the high fire escape of the warehouse looking out over the town, he could even see the bay from here. It was still raining, though. The cold droplets splashed against him relentlessly, never stopping or resting. A constant drumming against his skin. It was…calming. He liked it. He didn't like how it was cold, he didn't like the cold.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

I got pretty worried about Bucky. For the last couple days, he kept spacing out, with that long twenty-yard stare. I had to call to him at least four or five times till he had responded. The one time I touched him, he jerked away like my hand had been molten, he had looked at me in utter fear. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what, and honestly that bothered me. I knew he may need space, but I wanted to help. I wanted him to lean on me - or at least know I didn't mind him talking about his past to me. I could handle it; I knew I could.

As I worked on restoring an old car, I kept hearing the rain much louder than it would normally be. Frustrated with the sound, I looked around, curious if any door had been opened. Maybe even one of the windows. As I looked around I realized the door up near the catwalk that led to the highest bit of the fire escape was open. "Bucky…" I whispered to myself, I grabbed a coat and headed upstairs to check in on him. Just to make sure.

When I did make it, I could see his feet dangling over the ledge of the platform, his arm slung over the steel bar. The closer I got, the more I realized how soaked he was, not only - but he wasn't wearing his coat. Just a sleeveless shirt, jeans, and some shoes. "Hey…" I called from the doorway. He jerked and his head turned slightly, I could see the frown, but nothing else.

"Hey." He responded quietly, his head turning back to look over the town. I took in a deep breath, the scent of the fresh rain filling my lungs.

"It's raining," I stated as I looked to the sky then back to him, worried he might catch a cold. "Why aren't you wearing your coat?" I mused quietly, wondering why he wouldn't wear his coat. He shifted on the platform.

"Dunno. Rain feels good." Bucky hummed out. Clearly, he didn't want to talk. I wasn't done, though, I wanted to make sure he'd be alright up here. So I marched myself downstairs and grabbed the coat I bought him, but I also made some coffee, leaving it black not entirely sure how he liked his coffee. We weren't that close yet.

When I came back, he hadn't moved at all. I knew it was far too late to keep him dry, but I could keep him from getting even more soaked. I moved forward and held the jacket out, about to drape it over his shoulders. I saw him start to move, startled by the jacket brushing his shoulders. "Sorry, I'll try to make more noise when I walk." I hummed, he stilled as I spoke, I draped the rest of the coat over his shoulders and flipped the hood a little. Laughing as he shook it back down. I leaned onto the steel rail and held the coffee out - a lid atop it.

"What's that?" Bucky looked up at me, blinking as rain splashed against his face.

"Coffee, black. I wasn't sure how you liked it." I felt a little concerned that maybe he didn't like coffee. After all, I never saw him drink any in the time he had stayed here. Bucky stared at the mug, then back to me, a smile pulled at his lips. His hand reached out and he took it from my hands. His eyes had softened considerably. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry…if I keep pushing. I'll try not to anymore, okay?" I tried to see if that really bothered him. I wanted him to be comfortable with me.

He stared at the hand on his shoulder, and for a second I started to pull away, but his hand rested on mine. He looked back over the town. "I'd…like to talk." He muttered, his head tilting to his shoes. I hesitated, part of me wanted to suggest we go inside…but I ended up taking a seat beside him, shivering and scooting a little closer.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." I smiled, I leaned against the steel rail, watching the rain splash against the warehouse roofs.

"…right…whenever I'm…ready." He seemed unsure.

"Take your time Bucky. We're in no rush." I chuckled as to put my chin on the rail, swinging my legs.

"Thanks…"

I lost track of time as Bucky slowly explained the situation. He felt that things were only getting worse, I didn't respond, I figured that it would be better for him if I listened. I don't think he wanted me to say anything, I think he just wanted to speak - to talk his problem out. Eventually, after his frustrated words ended, silence settled between the both of us. We sat there and I felt comfortable just being a silent companion. I hoped it had helped. Suddenly, I sneezed.

I hadn't noticed how soaked I had become. I shivered suddenly aware how cold my skin had gotten. I heard a heavy sigh beside me and Bucky started to get up. I looked at him, worried I had bothered him too much, but he suddenly held his hand out to me. "C'mon. Let's get you warmed up." Bucky muttered he looked a little guilty. I took his hand and he helped me up. I smiled at him.

"Let's both get warmed up!"


	6. Two Truths, One Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda attempts to play a game with Bucky.

Bucky leaned back against the seat as he watched Zelda mess with the car's engine. She had told him that someone had commissioned her to restore it and as payment of staying (because Bucky felt pretty bad about just lazing about) he started to help her. He had a pretty good grasp on motors and how to do basic fixes. As a way to pass the time as Bucky waited for Zelda to install the new engine, they started a game.

Zelda had called it "two lies and a truth", she said it would be a good way to get to know each other, it might help his memories, and it would make time go by a little faster. "Alright, so…two lies and a truth," Zelda hummed loudly as she worked. Bucky could only see a bit of her from behind the hood. "I've got it! Okay, my first dog's name was Steve. My favorite color is orange. I really, really hate coffee."

Bucky leaned his head back against the leather seat. He never saw her wear orange. "Orange isn't your favorite color," Bucky leaned his head out of the door frame to see if he was right. Zelda looked up, a grin on her face, she nodded before turning back to the matter at hand. Zelda always had a cup of coffee. "You love coffee." Zelda laughed.

"Yes, I do. It's so good!" Zelda called to him, he felt the car weigh down, she was probably reaching into the cavity.

"Your dog's name was Steve?" Bucky called out curiously. He saw Zelda look at him through the slit of the hood. She had a huge grin on her face, he could see her dimples.

"I was a big Captain America fan." She shrugged continuing on with her project. Bucky chuckled, Steve would be so proud, having a dog named after him. "Your turn!" Zelda cried out as she came to the passenger side and sat down. She took the water bottle from the cup holder and took a swig.

Bucky thought for a long time. "My mother's name was Winifred. I never knew my Father. I actually really hate the name, James." He took a sidelong glance at Zelda. She had a stoic face as she leaned her head onto her hand.

"I…actually have no idea which ones are lies and which one is the truth." She looked at Bucky, a hopeful look on her face.

"Take a gander." Bucky shrugged as he turned his body towards her.

"A gander?"

"Don't get off topic, dollface." Zelda's face scrunched up as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, alright," Zelda rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…uh…is the truth…you hate the name, James?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Wrong. I don't mind it. My Grandfather had been named James, it was easier to go by Bucky." Bucky stated, at least he was pretty sure that was the reason. The memories were still a little fuzzy. Zelda's face soured considerably.

"Well. If that's the truth than the lie is you never knew your father?" Zelda hummed gently.

"'I'm afraid not," Bucky said with a straight face. "One more shot." He teased gently, he saw her look around the hood with a playful glare.

"Then, your mom's name isn't Winifred?" Zelda said again.

"Her name really was Winifred." Bucky heard her gasp, Zelda had come around the to the driver's side and she smacked his metal arm. He looked at her, his brows shooting to his hairline.

"James Buchanan Barnes! That's cheating!" Zelda crossed her arms with a pout. Bucky tried not to smile, she was pretty cute when she did that, and it was pretty damn amusing.

"I am terribly sorry; could you ever forgive me?" Bucky tried to sound posh. Zelda looked at him and held the bridge of her nose, sniffling a little.

"I guess I could."

"So very kind."

"Shut it, Barnes," Zelda smiled at him, getting out and started to work on the engine. "Alright! Let it rip!" She shut the hood suddenly, and Bucky grinned.

"With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Though things will go in chronological order, the time spans will be much different.


End file.
